FAVOR
by Spark Valkov
Summary: Sanosuke está en el Akabeko, ebrio, y Saito se hace cargo de él, cobrándole los favores que le debe. YAOILEMON


**KONICHIWA!**

**Bueno, este es un fic yaoi de RK. Como digo, si no les gusta el yaoi, y menos de esta serie, pues váyanse, nadie les obliga a leer esto que de seguro no les gustará.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, lemon, ¿rape? No, no hay rape, o bueno, no estoy segura… u.u saitoXsano**

**AUTORA: Sayaza Nanjo**

**Este fic NO es mio, NO me pertenece, NO lo escribí y el nombre de la autora es Sayaza Nanjo, realmente no la conozco, pero los dos fics yaoi que he publicado, son exclusivamente de ella.**

**Talvez se preguntaran, porque publico fics que no son mios, bueno, pues, 1° porque me gustaron mucho, 2° porque a FF les hace falta un poco de yaoi de RK ¿no creen? Y 3° que.. este, bueno, estoy muy apegada (por los momentos) a un proyecto, y no me deja hacer otros fics… jeje, el proyecto se llama "SUNSHINE" (que ridiculo titulo) pero me esta quedando muy bien. Bueno, con el fic.**

**FAVOR**

Sano estaba en el Akabeko bebiendo y jugando dados con unos tipos desde hacía bastante rato, ya ni dinero le quedaba pero seguía jugando, Saito se encontraba en una mesa cercana aprovechando un momento libre para comer algo, disimuladamente atento a lo que ocurría en la mesa de Sano... De pronto comienzan a discutir, Sano había perdido y uno de los tipos le exigía que le pagara mientras Sano alegaba que había hecho trampas, Saito continuaba su comida tranquilamente pero la discusión se fue acalorando más y más, hasta que de pronto cae un tipo sobre su mesa, tirando todos los platos, el sujeto intentó pararse pero Saito lo agarró del cabello y mirándolo con sus ojos de lobo (:o) le hizo saber que debía retirarse del lugar. Mientras otro sujeto se abalanzaba sobre Sano para golpearlo, tomándolo por su ropa, pero Saito que ya se había puesto de muy mal humor, desenvaina y el hombre que iba a golpear a Sano siente un frío metal en su cuello, se detiene, mira hacia el lado y suelta a Sanosuke, el que cae al suelo, al ver a Saito con su espada lista para rebanarlo. El resto de los sujetos al ver el uniforme, y la cara del policía este optan por arrancar lo más rápido posible. Sano se levanta del suelo enfurecido.

- Qué haces aquí idiota!... por qué te metes en esto!—le reclamó Sanosuke notoriamente borracho.

- Perturbaron la tranquilidad de mi comida—le dijo Saito guardando la espada.—Además deberías agradecérmelo, podría haber dejado que esos tipos te mataran.

- Yo puedo solo contra cualquiera!- le grita Sanosuke mientras se lanza sobre Saito para darle un buen golpe, pero Saito se hace a un lado dejándolo caer.

- En ese estado?—le preguntó Saito burlonamente.—Ja, me debes un favor.

Sano estaba realmente borracho pero insistentemente vuelve a levantarse para ir contra Saito.

- Grrr... PAF!—y caer otra vez.

- Definitivamente estás mal, mírate no puedes ni ponerte de pie—le dijo Saito con su típico rostro sonriente a la vez que se agachaba para acercarse a Sano.—Creo que tendré que llevarte a tu casa... mmm con este serán 2 favores.

- Ni loco, me iré solo—le dice Sano pero Saito lo levanta del suelo igual.—Que noooo!... Suéltame imbécil, nooooo!—Saito lo mira fijamente... – Qué me ves estúpido, te dije que me sol(PAF!)...

Saito lo golpea y lo deja inconsciente.

- Mucho mejor así- dice y lo pone sobre un hombro.

Se encaminó entonces al albergue donde vivía Sanosuke, caminaba mientras tarareaba una canción. Finalmente llegaron a su destino.

- Bien aquí estamos

Sano seguía inconsciente así que Saito lo llevó adentro para acostarlo.

(pero que amable anda hoy ¬¬ )

Lo puso sobre el futon y cerró la puerta. Volvió con Sano y le quitó un poco de ropa para cubrirlo pues el día estaba algo helado. Se quedó mirándolo.

--Te ves bastante inocente—le dijo mientras lo cubría. Se quedó sentado junto a él y encendió un cigarrillo. Se quitó la chaqueta pues el esfuerzo le dio algo de calor, también se quitó la espada y la puso a un lado del futon. Se apoyó contra la pared y empezó a quedarse dormido, pero Sanosuke lo despertó.

--Saiiiiiiitooooo! Maldito gusano!—exclamó.

Saito se sobresaltó pensando que lo había agarrado desprevenido pero fue sólo es susto, Sanosuke hablaba entre sueños y se había destapado por completo y se había movido bastante, estaba junto a él ahora. Saito se quedó mirándolo, un poco aturdido por el sueñito que había agarrado, sus músculos, sus cicatrices. _"¿Cuantas peleas habrá tenido este idiota?"_ pensó Hajime, _y aún así es un perdedor_, rió. Continuó observándolo.

--Su espalda es exquisita—se dijo. Se quitó los guantes y pasó su dedo índice por una larga cicatriz que Sano tenía bajo la zona escapular (NdlA: anatomía nivel 1), de este modo comenzó a acariciarlo, se detuvo y dando paso a sus fantasías decidió que no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad. Lo tenía completamente desnudo, dormido y para él solito, se quitó la polera y se recostó junto a Sanosuke para poder sentir el cuerpo de aquel muchachito junto al suyo. Entonces siguió llevando a cabo sus intenciones, acariciaba sus muslos, sus brazos, su espalda, besó su rostro, su cuello, su boca... lo besaba y acariciaba por todos lados (NdlA: Sí esos mismos lugares por donde tú lo acariciarías y besarías). Comenzó a lamerlo, y lo giró para poder hacerlo con el pecho, sus pezones, su estómago, sus caderas y... (no lo nombraré hoy) el cual a pesar del estado etílico reaccionó satisfactoriamente, hasta que, aprovechando que el chico de pelos parados no oponía resistencia, llegó a su "entrada", en la que se entretuvo un buen momento, decidido a aprovecharlo al máximo.

Cuando creyó que era suficiente, lo dejó para desabrochar sus pantalones y dejar libre aquello que humedecía sus pantalones y que tenía pensado utilizar. Tomó a Sano nuevamente, y lentamente separó sus piernas, lo tomó por las caderas, y en un solo empuje estuvo dentro de sus entrañas, comenzando a moverse dentro hacia afuera suavemente, cada ves mas rápido, acariciando su cuello con la lengua mientras saboreaba el dulce sudor de su cuerpo, siguió moviéndose dentro y fuera, disfrutando el roce de sus testículos contra los glúteos de su ahora objeto de placer en cada embestida, se aferró a él, lo abrazó fuertemente mientras intentaba saciar sus deseos, los cuales aumentaban al sentir su cuerpo y el tibio aliento de su boca la cual se atrevió a besar de una forma desesperada, aquel muchacho que decía despreciar pero que en realidad deseaba ardientemente era suyo, al fin era suyo... pero el momento no sería eterno, así que lo afirmó nuevamente decidido a acabar con esta pasión que sólo él sentía. Se movió cada vez más rápido, sin poder siquiera gemir pues no quería arriesgarse a ser descubierto y que todo acabara (NdlA: inteligente el compadre tb), dentro y fuera embistiendo al pobre Sanosuke que no sabía de el, hasta que consiguió su cometido, una explosión de tibio líquido que inundó el interior de su objeto de placer, dejandolo más que satisfecho. Una vez que acabó su "trabajo" se quedó sobre el cuerpo de Sano un momento, aferrándose a los últimos segundos de tan maravilloso clímax (NdlA: ni la Tokio wn) y luego se retiró cuidadosamente para recostarse junto a él. De repente el cuerpo de Sano tembló, sentía frío al parecer, así que Saito lo abrazó y lo cubrió, realmente disfrutaba todo esto, besó su cabeza y sin darse cuenta se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente Sanosuke despierta y al verse en los brazos de Saito se espantó.

- AAAAAA! SAITOOOOO! – este despierta inmediatamente – Qué haces en mi cama! y desnudo! Degenerado!

Saito se levanta y se viste sin apuro, Sano intenta levantarse pero un dolor en su zona trasera le impide moverse, Sano se queda mirando su entrepierna, luego mira a Saito y mientras su rostro toma en leve color rosa le pregunta.

- Qué fue... lo que... me... hiciste?

Saito ya listo para irse se acerca a él y le dice con una sonrisa.

- Sólo te cobré los 2 favores que me debías.

Sano se pone como tomate, al verlo choqueado Saito se aprovecha y lo besa intensamente, luego se levanta y sale dejando a Sano definitivamente traumado.

Continuará?

**Jejeje, aquí, yo de nuevo… bueno, espero les haya gustado, si no, pues, diganmelo en los revisados (reviews) y ya…**

**Bueno, esta chica no escribió la continuación… o no la publicó, asi que… estaba pensando que podria escribirla yo, pero con algo de tiempo. Y.. de paso algunos halagos, así escribo mejor y me viene la inspiración más rapida n/n**

**Poka! (en ruso) Sayonara!**

**Spark00666**


End file.
